Avatar: The New War
by aero1213
Summary: the story of the next avatar a water bender from the southern water tribe. What is happening in the Earth nation?


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender im just writing my own story for my own creativty **

**Avatar: The New War**

**Prologue:** After Aang passed away, the avatar cycle continued into the Southern Water Tribe, and the new avatar was born. Nani.

**Chapter 1** **: The New Avatar**

"Nani, have some fun. You only turn sixteen once you know," said Somari

"I know, but I just don't feel in the party-type of mood, sorry Somari. I'm going to go home, I'll catch up with you tomorrow," said Nani. Little did Nani know that on her way home her whole life will be changed.

Nani on her walk home saw the sages of her tribe.

"Hmm. The sages look like they're looking for someone. Let me go see if I can help," Nani thought to herself, "sages, who are you looking for?"

"Oh Nani, we need you to follow us to the temple now. It's time you know," one of the elderly sages said.

"Know what?" Nani asked anxiously

"Patience young water bender. Now, let's go to the temple."

Once at the temple, the sages brought Nani to the top floor, where no one is allowed aside from the sages

"What's this about," asked the young water bender.

"This is about the new avatar."said the sage

"Who!? Who!? Is it..."

"Nani, the new avatar is you. Avatar Nani."

"Me? No way, I'm just a regular Southern Water Tribe girl. I can't be the avatar."

"Nani, you are the avatar, and now you must fulfill your destiny and master all four elements."

"No, there's got to be a mistake. I can't be the avatar."

"Nani, you are the avatar and that's that. You must fufill your destiny we have gathered your belongings and have your fathers old ship ready for your journey to leave by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How can I just leave my family?"

"Sages, come quick! We have invaders, and by the looks of them, they're from the Earth Nation. We must hurry to stop them!"

"Nani, a change of plans. You must go now."

"Now? By myself"

"No, not alone. Somari must go with you."

"But where do I go first?"

"Go to the fire nation and speak to the elders, seek out your fire bending teacher there."

"Ok, I'll go and fufill what is to be my destiny. Now let me go find Somari." Nani dashed out of the temple to search for her friend. When she finally found Somari, Somari was face to face with an earth kingdom soldier, "Ugh, Nani help me, he's to strong I can't deafeat him!" Screamed Somari. All of sudden, Nani made a whirlpool of water and rushed it at the earth bender. The earth bender fell, and Somari froze him to the ground, "that'll teach to you to mess with the water tribe, ha!" cheered Somari

"Somari watch out!" Boom! A rock flew into Somari and knocked her out. "Somari, no!!" screamed Nani. Nani gathered water and slashed it at the earth bender.

"Soldiers, move in!" Yelled the earth kingdom general. While the soldiers followed there general's orders, Nani used the octopus style water bending to fight all the soldiers that approached. "This girl is too strong. We must defeat her if we're going to capture this place," said the general

"You'll never capture my home!" Nani flung ice shards at the general. The general moved a rock to block, but the ice just destroyed it.

"Ha, you'll have to do more than that to defeat me!"

"Oh yeah, what about this," Nani froze the general's feet to the ground. She could have landed the final blow, but she didn't want to kill anyone, so she called for the guards. "Guards! Come take this man while I get Somari." The guards took the general and his men into the water tribe prison.

When Nani went to Somari she was just getting up, "Somari, we must go now. I'll explain later," Somari followed Nani to Nani's father's old ship. "Ok Somari, this is it. We are leaving home."

"What's this about? Why are we leaving are home?" said the nervous Somari.

"Somari, we're leaving are home because IM THE NEW AVATAR!"

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY THIS IS JUST CHAPTER 1 THERE SHOULD BE MANY TO FOLLOW SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE**


End file.
